La nueva Cullen
by ope-hana
Summary: Rose acepta a una chica que esta embarazada, pero varios sucesos hace que la chica pierda el bebé. Despues convierte a la persona en un vampiro. empieza su vida como una madre.
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no son mios...

* * *

19 marzo del 2000

América del sur – amazonas

En una aldea había ciertas "personas" que les decían "brujos". En aquella aldea, se encontraba una bebe; que ciertos "brujos" cuidaban de ella, ya que su madre había muerto. Aquellos "brujos" decidieron retirarse de esa aldea y adentrarse mas al centro de la selva.

Era un grupo de cinco personas y medio; dos hombres, tres mujeres, y una recién nacida. Todos estaban felices; sin querer deseaban tener un bebe, y aquella mujer moribunda que dio a luz a esa pequeña recién nacida, les dio a su pequeña que la cuidaran ya que sabía que ellos la protegerían y cuidarían de ella.

—¿quieres que te ayude? —lo decía un joven de escasos 23 años que llevaba unas maletas en su espalda. Vestía de ropa de explorador, la piel toda pálida y ojos de color ámbar. Con el pelo de corte tipo militar, y color negro.

—No, —sonrió— ella es demasiado frágil, pero sus mejías rosas hace que me dé ganas de querer morderla —dijo aquella mujer pálida, de escasos unos 22 años, de pelo largo castaña, que cargaba en sus brazos a la recién nacida.

—Corine —una voz femenina interrumpe. —Deja de decir esas cosas o si no dámela —reprendiendo. —y tu Davi si quieres ayudar ten mi bolsa —aventando una maleta con una mano, cosa que Davi lo atrapa con una mano sin problema.

—ja ja ja —se escucha una risa burlona. Era el otro sujeto que acompaña al grupo. Piel pálida, castaño claro, y con el pelo medio largo de piel morena clara, el solo vestía un pantalón, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales, cargando varias maletas. —Davi si quieres te doy lo que cargo

—jajaja, muy chistosos —apartando su mirada de los dos que lo acaban de llenarle de maletas.

—Tiziano deja de molestar a nuestro hermano y Thais ya sabemos que eres la líder pero deja de estar mandando —reprendía la tercer mujer. Esta mujer tenía escasos 20 años la piel pálida con bucles que le llegaban a la cintura de color castaño claro.

—vaya, creo que Gala tiene razón —Davi mientras cargaba ahora todas las maletas.

—¿Gala que sucede? —pregunto la mujer mayor

—Nada —murmuro. —bueno estaba pesando que nombre se le iba a poner a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Todos paran y se acercan donde esta Corine, ven ala pequeña sonríen.

—Que se llame como su mama —Thais lo dijo con una sonrisa

—Me parece correcto —acercándose a donde esta Thais. —Aparte de ser nuestra líder eres inteligente —su acompañante la beso

—Tiziano aléjate —Gala lo fulmino con la mirada.

Todos empezaron a reírse

—Bueno se llamara como su mama "aurora" —sonrió Corine

—Es un buen nombre —apoyo Davi

—Aurora de hora en adelante serás parte de esta familia —Gala lo decía mientras acariciaba los cachetes de la pequeña

En los años la niña crecía, uno del grupo siempre viajaba a la ciudad; por leche, ropa, y todo lo necesario para la pequeña.

Entre todos había quedado que a la pequeña la transformarían a los 18. Y que por el momento tenían que cuidarla bien.

Ellos cada 3 años se cambiaban de lugar ya que a veces las personas que hacia expediciones los encontraban o los lugareños se daban cuenta que ellos eran raros, o extraños por los ojos.

Pasaron los años, y aurora ya tenía 13 años. Un día ella descubrió la verdad de sus familiares, ya que ella siempre quería ir a la ciudad, pero no podía ya que sus familiares se establecieron con una tribu.

Para ser una adolecente ya se estaba desarrollando muy bien, su cuerpo ya estaba embarneciendo, tomando un cuerpo proporcional. Un día escucha una conversación del jefe de la tribu y su hermana mayor Thais.

—aquella chiquilla se parece mucho a su madre —decía el jefe con una nostalgia

—¡Verdad! —afirmo

—lo que veo que tiene unos dones como nuestro ancestros

—¿usted cree? —cuestiono

—todo apunta a que si

—¿cree que herede el don de su mama? —cuestiono de nuevo

—No solo de su mama… sino también de su ancestro —murmuro después vio que de su casa de paja ella estaba ahí recargada— ¿parece que nos está escuchando?

Los dos ven hacia donde esta Aurora, ella solo se queda ahí parada, sin poder reaccionar con las lágrimas bajando de su rostro.

—Aurora —murmuro Thais. — ¡hay una explicación! —lo dijo al ver que aurora sus ojos se hundía de lagrimas

El jefe de la tribu salió del lugar, cuando llegaron los demás vampiros.

—¿ustedes no son mis hermanos? —cuestiono Aurora con una desilusión en el rostro.

—No —afirmo Thais

—tu mama era la hija del jefe de esta tribu —dijo Davi todo serio.

Aurora solo se limitó a escuchar.

—Pero un extranjero abuso de ella —siguió Corine.

—Así que tu abuelo la expulso de este lugar hace años —retomo Thais.

Aurora al escuchar eso, aumento su llanto. Haciendo que los demás vampiros se queden ahí viéndola sin poder que hacer

—lo sentimos pequeña, no era nuestra intención que lo supieras ahora sino a los 18 años —Gala hablo acercándose a ella.

—el día que tu naciste, el parto se complicó y tu mama murió en pleno parto, pero antes de morir, tu mama te dejo a cargo de nosotros —Thais lo dijo mientras se unía a ella en un abrazo.

Aurora solo seguía llorando, correspondiendo el abrazo de sus dos hermanas. Todo salía bien, ella lo asimilaba bien, pero después ella se limpió las lágrimas y aclaro su voz

—¿Qué edad tenía mi mama? —pregunto viéndolos.

—tres años más que tu edad —Tiziano lo dijo serio. Viendo que sus ojos se apagaron de nuevo al escuchar aquella respuesta

—¿me pueden decir que son ustedes? —cuestiono dejando sorprendidos a todos. —¿me pueden decir que son?¿por qué siempre están fríos? ¿Por qué no envejecen?¿por qué sus ojos cambian de color? ¿Por qué se besan si son hermanos? ¿Por qué su corazón no late? —interrogo sin hacer pausa. Para ellos no sabían que decir, ya que ellos ya habían decido hablar de su pasado y ahora no podían retractarse.

—nena… —hablo la mayor. —Ya te lo hemos dicho —fue la respuesta de Thais.

—creo que es el momento que lo sepa, ya espere mucho ya se la mitad de mí y eso ya no funcionara conmigo.

Ellos no tenían alternativa así que decidieron ir a un lugar más discreto.

En una cascada estaban todos reunidos y "aurora" esperando una respuesta.

—¿Entones? —pregunto con insistencia

Todos se la quedan viendo y asienten con la mirada.

—veras nosotros somos unos…

—Chupasangre —termino la frase

Todos se la quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos por parte de su comentario.

—Si —todos contestaron

Ella se levanta de aquella roca donde estaba sentada, y empieza a caminar hacia otro lado dejando a los vampiros ahí parados.

Aurora se para, voltea para verlos y con una voz fuerte y firme dice: —gracias… gracias por haberme criado gracias que me hayan recibido —después de decir eso se pone a llorar.

Ella sabía que no tenía derecho de culparlos o juzgarlos ni entrometerse en lo que ellos eran, solo tenía que dar gracias por haberla criado y quererla como su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella ya sabía cómo eran sus hermanos. Por qué decían que eran hermanos y se comportaban como amantes. También le gustaba estar con ellos, eran más unidos, y entendía por qué todos ellos la veían como a una hija, también sabía que había mas como ellos. Ya que una pareja a fue a verlos para pedir ayuda a una causa de un hibrido, pero ellos se negaron ya que habían dicho que también tienen a alguien importante que proteger, pero, eso fue hace años; cuando ella todavía no sabía lo de su madre. Pero en Volterra ya estaban hablando mal de los "Vulturis" de que cierto clan ya se había hecho amigos de los hombres lobos. Y que ya no tenían el poder de gobernar a los demás vampiros. Así que empiezan a buscar a personas que tengan una habilidad fuerte o poderosa y así convertirlos como ellos.

Pasaron 2 años cuando los Vulturis llegaron a Brasil buscaban a unos vampiros que participaron hace años como testigos de Carlisle Cullen. Pero en su camino se toparon con los Dulius. Aro no le gusto lo que vio. ¿Qué hacían los Dulius conviviendo con humanos en pleno luz del día? Así que ordeno la muerte de todos ellos incluyendo a los humanos.

Aurora que había ido a la cascada a bañarse. Decide regresar ya que sus hermanos no llegaron a bañarse con ella. A simple vista parecía una mujer de 18 años cuando apenas tenía solo 15 años. Su cuerpo se moldeo bien. Tenía un cuerpo proporcionado y esbelto. No era robusta era de complexión delgada con curvas desarrolladas. Cuando iba llegando a la aldea escucha gritos; apresura. Ve que hay fuego en las chozas. Se apresura para llegar. Lo que ve sus ojos hace que se alarme y el miedo junto con la impotencia se apodere de ella. Veía como Corine era arrancada de la cabeza. Davi trataba de protegerla pero esos encapuchados lo detuvieron y destrozaron su impenetrable cuerpo para después incinerarlo. Quería llorar y salir corriendo donde se había quedada parada. Thais la tacleo y la llevo hacia unos arbustos. Le dio su ropa mientras le callaba la boca con su dedo. Se acercó a su oído

—Busca a los cullen, dale esto —se quitó su medallón— hace unos días llegaron a rio de janeiro. Ve —lo dijo casi inaudible para ella. Pero supo leer los labios y asintió

Thais se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo así que fue directo a la rubia que tenía a Tiziano retorciéndose de dolor. Y da la señal a aurora. Aurora aún no se da cuenta de la señal que le dio su hermana y ve como es castigada por esa rubia para después ser arrancada de la cabeza. Tiziano sufre el mismo destino. Al ver que solo quedaba Gala esta grita

—¡huye! ¡Huye por favor! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser masacrada

Aurora salió del arbusto lo más rápido posible. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo a pesar que sus piernas estaban pesadas y temblaban. La adrenalina corría por sus venas que era consumido por el miedo. Se detuvo al ver que su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Sus piernas le ardían y su corazón bombeaba demasiada sangre que le hacía respirar con dificultad. Estaba acalorada y sus venas bombeaban la sangre caliente que su cuerpo emanaba. Sintió que su respiración y su mente se desconectó dejándola a la merced de cualquiera.


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes no son mios.

* * *

¿Porque se sentía así? Destrozada. Con una nostalgia que ella misma ni entendía. ¿Será que… se estaba resignando? ¿O ya no quería seguir con esta vida?

Sus ojos querían cerrarse. Pero su mente decía despierta; que si te quedas inconsciente mas cosa malas te pasaran. Se encontraba cansada y hambrienta

No ha podido llorar desde que ellos fueron asesinados. Vio cómo su aldea era destruida y reducidas a cenizas. Todo era culpa de los encapuchados. Su mente aun recordaba de cómo cada uno de sus hermanos era despedazado para después ser quemados.

Llego a rio de janeiro; hizo lo que le indico su hermana thais. Su hermana thais, solo de recordar el nombre de ella sentía que sus ojos humedecían involuntariamente. Su mente se pone fuerte, no era tiempo de llorar, no era el momento. Necesitaba encontrar a la familia Cullen. Son ellos los que la ayudarían a escapar. No sabía dónde empezar, era como un revolver con una sola bala. Donde las probabilidades de que sobrevivas eran echadas a la suerte. Vio el medallón y lo apretó hacia su pecho, por suerte nada le pasó con lo sucedido. Cuando iba a meter el medallón a su bolsa del pantalón que por cierto le quedaba muy grande. Noto que había un papel arrugado. Lo abrió lentamente.

Era la letra de su hermana. Había dirección y al saber que ya tenía por donde llegar sintió un gran alivio. Llego aquel hotel. No sabía qué hacer y se dispuso a esperar afuera del hotel. Los reconocería luego eso era sin duda cierto. Estuvo pendiente al ver quienes entraban y salían. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando vio que una pareja salía de aquel edificio. Un brillo de esperanza resplandeció en su rostro.

Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas; las tripas le gruñían por falta de comida. La boca reseca por falta de agua. Sentía que perdía fuerzas. Los siguió hasta un parque que estaba cerca del hotel. Sin duda ellos eran vampiros. Tenía los ojos dorados y la piel pálida como sus hermanos. Sonrió pesadamente y se acercó con el corazón agitado por esta buena noticia. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por los nervios que sentía. La adrenalina de nuevo corría por sus venas ya que sus plegarias a dios fueron escuchadas.

.

—Disculpe —su voz se escuchó afónica y débil. La pareja la veían con rareza y con cara de lastima. — ¿ustedes son los cullen? —finalmente lo dijo, pero vio sus expresiones de ser descubiertos. Los dos asintieron con una mirada casi disimulada, pero; ella supo leer sus expresiones.

La rubia la volteo a ver como si no entendieran lo que había dicho.

—No sé de qué hablas —hablo en ingles

—creo que si son —confirmo. Sabía que no se había equivocado para nada. Ya que había algo que le decía que no estaba en un equivocada.

Su acompañante rio burlonamente, tomo la mano de su novia. Intercambiaron miradas de que huyan o la ignoren. Sintió que su esperanza se iba y de manera desesperada les tomo de la mano antes de hacer inconscientemente dijo.

—no se vayan… ayúdenme.

Estaba en un sueño donde los encapuchados iban por ella. Todos con una especie de resplandor negro a su alrededor. Significaba que estaba en peligro. Corrió lo más rápido, sentía que sus piernas estaban ensangrentándose ya que seguía corriendo pasando por vidrios, espinas, rocas afiladas y dolor se hacía presente. Y era que sus piernas le ardían por ser expuestas por esas adversidades.

Logro salir de ese horrible sueño. Pero fue cambiado por otro más real. Grito al ver que su hermana era arrancada por unos de los encapuchados. Cuando abrió los ojos había gente a su lado. Las personas estaban sorprendidas por el grito que dio, espantándolos. Ellos la veían con precaución y preocupación

— ¿estás bien? —lo dijo un rubio mayor que los demás, tomando la mano para checar su pulso. Bajo la mirada al ver que había espantados a las personas que estaban rodeándola

—Estas a salvo aquí —lo dijo un joven que tenía a lado a una joven castaña de pelo largo.

" _será su novia"- pensó_

Ella solo los miro, sin duda eran una pareja de vampiros. Lo sabía. Sus hermanos eran parejas excepto Gala que no había encontrado a su cantante. El chico que dijo que estaba a salvo empezó a reírse.

— ¿quieres decirnos como sabes nuestro apellido? —cuestiono de nuevo el rubio mayor.

—mis herma… —su mente la traiciono ella no quería decirles nada pero inconsciente contesto. Pauso lo que debía decir, esa palabra que iba a decir la estaba lastimando—, mis hermanos me lo dijeron — al final lo dijo. Sonrió para que no vieran su dolor

— ¿hermanos? ¿Quiénes?—pregunto de nuevo, fingiendo confusión, o parecía confundido.

Ella no quería dar explicaciones, ni tampoco recordar, pero; no tenía opción. Su mente quedo fija en un recuerdo que se aproximaba a lastimarla. Cuando fue interrumpida por la chica de pelo corto, que se quedó con la mirada fija en algo. Para después decir con la voz alarmada

—padre, tenemos que irnos, lo más rápido posible —. Después de decir eso toda la familia se alarmo y empezaron a moverse de manera rápida, recogiendo y marcando a quien sabe quién. Cuando una adolecente como ella se acerca dónde está.

—Nos tenemos que ir, vamos —le sonrió amablemente mientras le tomaba de la mano

Ella solo asintió mientras le correspondía la sonrisa. Era la primera persona que le sonreía amablemente. Caminaron juntas hacia la salida. Cierto joven le sonrió y empezó a seguirlas.

Subió al carro. En interior estaba la chica castaña en el volante. La rubia que estaba en el copiloto. A su lado estaba el chico que la siguió junta la chica que le sonrió amablemente.

En el camino solo la rubia veía por el espejo y le mostraba una mueca de disgusto al chico que iba a mi lado, y este, se mofaba de alegría. Llegaron al aeropuerto, todos estaban impacientes. Tardaron un poco más en lo que tramitaban algo, después todos la veían como si fuera la culpable de ello. Ella cohibida baja la cabeza.

Era su primera vez en un avión. Sentía nervio y miedo que el avión se desplomara en el cielo. Esta sensación debió sentirla con sus hermanos. Su corazón dejo de latir al recordar sus hermanos. Así que involuntariamente se deprimió. Los Cullen la dejaron sola. Prefirieron darle su espacio, ya después le preguntaría bien. Trato de cerrar los ojos para que descansara un poco, cuando; las imágenes de sus hermanos siendo decapitados permanecía en su conciencia. La voz de gala todavía resonaba en su interior. Esa cruz jamás se la iba a quitar, esa será su cruz que cargara consigo hasta la muerte.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, fueron hacia el estacionamiento y tomaron unos coches nuevos que estaban ahí estacionados. Para después salir en una caravana. Todos se encontraban manejando a máxima velocidad. Ella que venía con la rubia y su novio, también con Renesmee; lo supo cuando la castaña le pregunto en que carro iba a ir, ella señalo a la rubia. Ella venia acompañada del chico que jamás se le despegaba. Ella, casi tenía miedo que ocurriese un accidente. Ya que la rubia manejaba y derrapaba por la humedad que había. Aurora se agarraba fuertemente de los asientos para que no saliera volando- Entraron hacia el pueblo y después siguieron por un extenso bosque. Aurora ya no se sorprendió al ver que entraban al bosque. Sus hermanos vivían en medio de la selva. Cuando ella frena y estaciona el auto cerca de una enorme casa. La casa era de color blanco, con unas ventanas de vidrio que se podía ver parte de su interior.

La mayoría salían de sus autos y se metían a la casa como si olvidaran de la pequeña chica que traían consigo. Cada uno entro con sus acompañantes. Sonriendo de haber llegado a su dulce hogar. La rubia todavía vio con fastidio al castaño e hizo un comentario de que apestaba. El chico seguía sonriendo burlescamente como si hubiera arruinado el estado de ánimo de la rubia. Cuando cerró la puerta del auto y dio cuenta que había un lobo gruñendo avisando que atacaría. Le mostraba sus colmillos. Por un momento pensó que la iba a comer si no fuera por el chico que sigue a Renesmee.

—Es un conocido —dijo aquel joven que se acercaba con Renesmee. —cálmate

Como si el lobo entendiera le hizo caso. El lobo se perdió por el bosque dejando a aurora asombrada.

—Dice mi abuelo que pases que necesitan terminar de hablar —sonrió aquella adolescente

Asintió. Se dirigió a la casa con nervios. Subió algunas escaleras y abrió la puerta. Noto los cuadros el interior de la casa. Toda la familia estaba en los enorme sillones unos viendo la tele y otros abrazados. Todos la voltearon a ver cuando entro. El vampiro rubio le hizo seña que pasara. Ella con el estómago revoloteado por los nervios, asintió. Sentía que su sangre estaba caliente por las miradas que le daban. No estaba tan acostumbrada a tener tantos ojos encima.

—podemos retomar de nuevo —comento el señor rubio

Le dio una sonrisa, dando entender que sí.

— ¿Cómo se llama tus familiares? —retomo la última pregunta que me había dicho en Brasil.

—Se apellidan Duilius —murmuró muy bajo

Ellos se quedan viéndose intercambiando miradas. Uno de ellos como que desconociera el apellido.

— ¿ellos dónde están? —hablo la chica de pelo corto, que estaba tomada de la mano con un rubio que desde que lo vio no quitaba la cara de estar frustrado

—e-ellos —nerviosa se puso, ¿cómo decirles que ellos fueron masacrados por aquellas personas? —Se quedaron en Brasil —mintió, y les dio una sonrisa

—Cariño, no mientas, sabemos lo que está pasando —dijo el rubio mayor. Dando una cara de compasión

—disculpen, ¿no se realmente quiénes son? —preguntó para evitar aquel comentario.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, —aquel hombre sonrió. —mi nombre es Carlisle, y ella es mi esposa Esme—abrazando a una mujer un poco madura con una sonrisa en el rostro—, ella es mi hija Rosalie, y Alice —señalado a la rubia bonita y a la chica de pelo corto. —Y ellos son mis hijos Emmett, Jasper y Edward —señalando al chico que se encontró en Brasil. Junto con el rubio que estaba tomando la mano de Alice, y al chico que ha estado a lado de aquella joven.

—Mi nombre es Edward y ella es mi esposa bella —la mujer le hace hola con la mano—, y mi hija es la que esta allá afuera con aquel chico, se llama Renesmee, y el chico se llama Jacob —señalando.

Ella se los quedo observando aprendiendo los nombres y recordando sus rostros. Asimilaba todo lo que iba aprendiendo ya que recordó que sus hermana Tahis le dijo sobre las parejas de los vampiros.

—Sabemos que tus familiares están muertos —comento Carlisle todo serio.

Ella al escuchar eso sonrió. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez "no es cierto"

—Sabemos por lo que estás pasando pequeña, ha de ser un poco duro para ti —dijo la mujer de Carlisle, acercándose a ella. Seguía riendo negándose a aceptar lo que había pasado. Pero. En su corazón había un hueco

—deja de negarlo puedo leer lo que estás pensando —hablo Edward un poco serio y abrazo a su esposa mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No sabía que hacer ni que decir

—es normal que niegues todo, y que finjas ser fuerte pero estas con tu nueva familia —dijo Carlisle

Al escuchar eso, unas lágrimas brotaron. Sus ojos se humedecía y su boca no aguanto más. Se puso a llorar. Por primera vez lloraba. Después de algunos días su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto. Su garganta ya no aguantaba el nudo que tenía. Ni tampoco las palabras que retenía

—yo no pude hacer nada, lo siento… lo siento.

En pleno llanto, sintió un abrazo por parte de la señora Esme, y de bella junto con la de Alice. En ese momento se sintió protegida como cuando estaba su familia.

Paso una semana y quedo instalada en un cuarto. Ellos le daban su tiempo para que se adaptara a ellos. No la presionaban ni la atormentaban con saber de la muerte de los dulius. Edward les relato el cómo murieron y quienes fueron los culpables de esto. Los cullen sin duda adoptarían a la niña. Cumplirían con la última voluntad de los dulius en convertirla en uno de ellos a los 18 años.

Ya llevaba dos, tres, semanas con la familia cullen. Ella no salía de la casa ni siquiera a tomar el aire fresco que emanaba los árboles. La familia cullen fueron todos a cazar y solo estaba Renesmee junto con Jacob. Los tres estaban comiendo en la cocina lo que la señora Esme cocino. Al terminar el plato se dispuso a comer una manzana. Cuando dio su tercer bocado olio algo que le hizo sentir nauseas. Salió corriendo para ir al baño. Estuvo un buen rato devolviendo la comida. Renesmee fue a verla

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto la adolescente con un poco de angustia

—sí, es solo que no me he adaptado a la comida y el clima de aquí —mintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Los tres se fueron a la sala a ver una película que pasaba en la tele. Cuando las náuseas volvieron junto con el vómito. Salió corriendo al baño. Vomito todo lo que había comido hasta sacar pura agua y una cosa viscosa amarga. Salió del baño para ir a su cuarto y descansar. Empezó a tener escalofríos. Se quedó dormida. Y despertó porque tenía mucha hambre. Sentía un antojo enorme de querer comer huevos hervidos con sal. Así que bajo a la cocina. Todos estaban en sus cuartos o casas. Esme bajo a verla. Ella le ayudo a pelar los huevos mientras ella lo saboreaba y se comía algunos. A Esme se le hizo lindo verla comer. Dos días pasaron donde solo las comidas ligeras no la hacían devolver y las pesadas la hacían vomitar. Estaban todos los cullen en la sala cuando la pizza llego. Jaque y Renesmee empezaron a comer la de queso. Y aurora ya llevaba tres rebanadas de peperoni cuando el vómito se hizo presente. Corrió al baño y tardo para devolver. Cuando salió y llego a la sala todos se la quedan viendo.

—cariño, ¿estás bien? —dijo Carlisle en un tono preocupante

—Si —sonrió para evitar que se preocupara. Pero en su mente decía que no. No se sentía nada bien.

—No padre, está mal —dijo Edward todo serio

— ¡Aurora!, ¡tú estás embarazada! —Alice lo dijo sorprendida mientras se acercaba a ella observándola y oliendo lo que emanaba su boca.

Al decir eso, todos se la quedaron viendo alarmados.


	4. Chapter 4

hola...

Espero que lo disfruten! :)

* * *

Embarazada… aun no lo asimilaba. Aun no lo aceptaba.

Alice no fue muy delicada en darle semejante noticia. Aun sentía asco al recordar cómo fue concebido ese niño. Empezó a recordar la cara del hijo de su perra madre; que abuso de ella. Recordó el olor que desprendía, su escaso sudor y ese horrible cabello. Y al enterarse que está embarazada se encerró en su mundo de amargura.

¡Dios no era justo con ella! ¡Le quito a su madre, a sus seres queridos y a sus hermanos, y si eso no fuera suficiente la violaron el mismo día que perdió a todos ellos! Para cerrar con broche de oro estaba embarazada. No quería al bebe. Se lo repetía mentalmente a cada momento. A cada instante se decía "no estoy embarazada" "no estoy embarazada" "no te voy a tener" "no te quiero". Pensando que si decía esas palabras mágicamente dejaría de estarlo. — _Tiziano deseo que estés aquí para protegerme_ —lo pedía a gritos.

Una semana más sin poder comer. No dejaba que nadie fuera a verla. No salía de su habitación; no quería ver las caras de los cullen que decía "pobrecita". No necesitaba que le tuvieran más lastima. Sabía que los cullen a estas alturas ya sabrán quien fue el padre. Más seguro Edward estuvo leyendo su mente el día que le dijeron que estaba embarazada y más cuando Carlisle le hizo una prueba de sangre. Y este le confirmo que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces ella se dedicó estar encerrada en su cuarto. Esme a cada hora le dejaba una bandeja con algunos aperitivos y vasos de jugo o agua en la puerta. Ella solo recogía el jugo o agua. Realmente no quería tener el bebé y a cada rato planeaba que hacer con él. O como abortarlo.

* * *

Ese día empezó a tener ciertos dolores en el estómago y empezó a sangrar, se espantó. El señor Cullen la reviso y monitoreo. Le dio la mala noticia que tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo. Le recomendaba reposo absoluto ya que su matriz aún no estaba madura para ten0er un bebé. Había hematomas con algunos coágulos de sangre. Ella al enterarse y ponerse triste sintió un poco de alegría. A pesar que estaba acostada, planeaba que ejercicio hacer que llevara a que se desangrara y la cría se viniera. Alguien toco la puerta. Rosalie entro sin su consentimiento. Estaba toda seria y le recriminaba con la mirada

— ¿me ha dicho Edward que deseas abortar? —fue directa

Al decirlo de esa manera se sintió mal. Esa expresión fría y seria hizo que le diera vergüenza por lo que estaba pensando. Bajo la cabeza y asintió

—si no lo quieres… —dudo, pero al final lo dijo— ¿me lo darás? —lo dijo sutilmente y con suplica al final.

Ella se quedó en shock. ¿Era verdad lo que escucho? Se pregunto

—Tú... —alzo la mirada—, ¿tú lo quieres?

Rosalie asintió con una sonrisa. En instante llegaron los demás al escuchar por donde iba aquella rara conversación

—Rosalie, creo que no es el momento para esto —dijo el señor cullen

Emmett tomo de los hombros a su esposa para después abrazarla y susurrarle al oído. Cada uno se estaba retirando dejando a la chica sola. Edward y Alice sonrieron cuando la chica grito

—sí, sí quiero, quiero que seas la madre de este niño.

Rosalie al escuchar eso sonrió espléndidamente. Era un sueño hecho realidad para ella. Tantos años que deseo un bebe y estuvo a punto de ser madre de Renesmee si bella hubiera muerto. Rosalie se regresó hacia donde estaba la pequeña y le tomo de la mano con una sonrisa.

—gracias. Gracias

Ella solo se sintió un poco libre. No es que no le importara al bebe pero sabía que Rosalie le daría unos mejores cuidados que ella. Ella solo le recordaría la violación y muerte de sus hermanos y para que seguir odiado a un ser que todavía no llega al mundo; eso también no era justo.

* * *

El primer mes pasó. Rosalie se dedicaba a cuidarla y la alimentaba bien no quería que su pequeño bebe humano naciera con una deformación. Si la joven se le antojaba algo a media noche ella y Emmett iban a buscárselo. Incluso mandar a Alice y Jasper hasta Brasil para traer la fruta de temporada en ese país. Rosalie a veces corría a jake ya que decía que a aurora no le gustaba el olor que jake desprendía. Incluso Seth por tiempos que iba a saludar a la familia cullen lo atendía fuera de la casa. El solo sabía que había una chica enferma que no podía estar cerca de ellos ya que es alérgica. Pero la chica empezaba con sus dolores de pecho y fatiga.

—Aurora hoy te ves cansada —comento Renesmee al verla que ella tenía unas grandes ojeras.

—Lo sé, creo que es el bebé, no me deja un poco descansar —sonrió

Renesmee le toco la cara y le dijo que la quería. Ellas se entendían por tener casi la misma edad. Solo que a Renesmee en dos años cumpliría la edad adulta.

Era su tercer mes con el doctor, Carlisle le hacia el chequeo de los signos vitales. Después de hacer el monitoreo del bebé se dio cuenta de algo y salió de lo más rápido de la habitación.

Edward leyó la mente de su padre y se acercó lo más posible. Rosalie que estaba a un lado de ella; sale disimuladamente al notar la expresión de su padre. Bajo hacia donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta

—Es el bebé —comenta Carlisle—, ya no se deja ver —lo dijo serio

— ¿es como el embarazo de bella? —comento Edward tratando de sonar un poco tranquilo y que los demás se den cuenta a lo Carlisle quiere dar entender.

Bella se queda asombrada al igual que Alice y los demás.

— ¿eso es posible? —pregunto de nuevo Rosalie

—al parecer fue un vampiro quien violo a aurora —comento Edward contestando todas las preguntas que se hacían en la mente de sus hermanos.

— ¡no es posible! —lo dijo todo asqueado Jacob que se encontraba entrando con Renesmee

— ¿ella lo sabe? —dijo Renesmee

Todos negaron

—Apenas me entere al revisar su vientre —aclaro—. Hace un mes su vientre estaba normal y ahora el saco amniótico no me deja ver más allá. Es como si fuera el embarazo de —ve a bella—, bella.

— ¿entonces es un vampiro o no lo es? —dijo Alice con poco de frustración al no saber lo que pasaba con exactitud.

—no lo sé con exactitud —lo dijo francamente

—y si es un hibrido como Renesmee —dijo Jasper

Jasper llevaba rato emanando mucha calma para todos ya que lo que habían descubierto tenía a todos alarmados. Y su labor era que la familia estuviera en calma para no alterar el orden.

— ¿alguien como Renesmee? —Jacob tomando de la mano de esta mientras le sonríe.

—eso explicaría por qué estos tres meses se podía ver bien el feto y ahora que empieza su catorceava semana su gestación se modificó al de un vampiro. —Explico el vampiro— Sorprendente —dijo Carlisle al ver que tenía alguien con un embarazo de un hibrido.

— ¿ella estará bien? —Pregunto Rosalie—, ¿va querer que le demos sangre al igual que bella?

La rubia quería que su nuevo "hibrido" naciera bien, ahora más que nunca deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Edward se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana y le miro con molestia.

Carlisle dudo un poco y después asintió

—es lo más probable

Edward miro a Alice que tenía una visión. Jasper solo la abrazo mientras emana más calma a los demás. Todos se la quedaron esperando que ella hablara, y al ver que Edward su semblante cambio.

—Ella no tiene futuro —musito


End file.
